The present invention generally relates to card games which can be played using cards or electronic simulation of cards. More specifically, the present invention relates to a casino type card game with a jackpot.
The increase in casinos has given rise for new card games to attract gamers into the casinos. The gamers desire card games which are new, fast paced, fun and easy to play. The gamers also desire card games which can be played in an electronic form. Therefore, casinos always welcome new card games to attract gamers which can be played OLE_LINK1using cards or electronic simulation of cards.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new casino card game.